Talk:Eldritch Rocker Haido/@comment-26361493-20161228144624
Pro of Haido's Ability in LS/BB/SBB/UBB/ES: LS: One of the standard LS in OE era, He got BB Fill rate that was huge in standard class, Huge HoT that was more powerful than Lovely Princess Alice which if we compare it, Alice has 600 - 800 + 10% of REC target while Haido 2000 - 2500 + 10% of REC target. he also got a probable damage reduction by 20% for 20% chances while Alice doesn't have it. BB: A very efficient and helpful Healing powers, Being able to do a Heal in instant and HoT at the same time which it's also stackable with LS was very GOOD to be have. Haido's BB can also removes Ailments which is like Alice again but with less efficient as his removes ailments is only available in BB not SBB too. Plus with a chance to decrease enemy's attack by 40% for 30% chances. We may say he also put a top on Alice does on Healing although he can't do a Status Booster. SBB: A good SBB that was even powerful in certain ways, at least he wasn't a niche units for his abilites. Dark Barrier with 3000 HP, in all honesty if I want to say, this is the standard OE's Barrier in all matters, even Juno-Seto can only have 2500 HP! But yeah she's got the credibility for it due to her Barrier can be used in BB too, but till now if I have to say most of us is actually often using SBB rather than BB..... So it's rather invalid too in Juno-Seto cases. His SBB is also have a HoT that was same as his BB, I would actually saying that this isn't needed for certain cases because we can use Haido's BB too for removing Ailments if we want too, but yeah it's not a bad idea too at the same time because he was at least making his roles as a Healer more versatile for both BB & SBB if we somehow use his SBB more often than his BB.... We can have an infinite HoT! So yeah it's kinda good. He can also do a huge chances of ATK reducing by 50% for 30% chances which is powerful like Ragshelm but almost to Belfura OE latter :D. His SBB is also boosting 80% ATK and DEF for Dark Type (100% with SP) that was we can say a very good cases for himself too. Imagine this...... If Silvie use BB, then she got All Stats + Own Stats, right? This case also applies to him with lacking only REC in it. So the conclusion? This is a very good SBB that works not only for others but also to himself in many cases. UBB: This is just like his 7* UBB but more powerful, I guess his UBB in 7* is already like OP in his standard? Well at least he got 80% ATK Reduction that was standard like many OE. ES: He got a simple ES but very good to boost his Status dramatically, plus with 4 BC per turn to him, I guess this isn't a bad ES too for him but certainly not the best too in OE's era.